The Summer You Dream Of
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: The summer of Spencer's dreams...


**Just let be known that I hate this story, but just in case I'm just being an idiot I've posted it anyway. So hope someone likes it somewhere.**** =)**

* * *

The Summer You Dream Of

Summer vacation is the most anticipated holiday of the year for teens all over the globe, for two reasons. One: Fun in the sun and two: complete freedom.

Spencer Carlin was one of the lucky few that got to escape parental supervision while on holiday in one of the Hawaiian Islands; Maui. For two whole weeks she would be spending time with her two brothers Glen Carlin and her adopted brother Clay Carlin truthfully she had no idea what she was doing here. Well she did, apparently Glen and Clay had to take her along so that they too were allowed to go.

It was noon by the time that they reached the beach after unpacking there bags at their 4-star hotel. Glen insisted on checking out the party that their tour bus had passed on the way to the hotel. Clay wasn't bothered so that meant that Spencer didn't have a choice in the matter. They were going to check out the party.

Thankfully Spencer and her brothers were already wearing their beach attire, when they got off the plane so they were set straight off the bat.

"Wow Spencer, try not to look like its killing you to be here. Just let loose for once in your life." Glen taunted.

"Shut up!" Spencer huffed, she did let loose she thought. She let loose a damn lot; her self-centred brother just didn't know it.

When they reached the local beach they made their way through the crowd towards the front where the temporary stage was set up. The three large amps lining the back boomed as the DJ fiddled with the music tempo.

After a couple of songs a heavily tanned man climbed up the stairs from the back of the stage. With his microphone in hand he started getting the crowd all riled up. It was obvious that party that the Carlin's had joined was more of an event than a party.

"Ok, ok calm it down peeps. Today Uncle Paul has brought a little treat for ya'll. Will you please raise the noise for the most notorious partier since Pam Anderson" The crowd went wild, clearly they were familiar with the 'notorious partier'. "For those newbie's out there; it is your utmost pleasure to witness the legendary goddess that is Ashley Davies!" Paul shouted into the mic. The amps rattled the stage with their volume.

The Troggs: Wild Thing started playing through the speakers at an ear popping level. As soon as the song got going a small brunette made her way up the back stairs and on to the stage. She had a smirk firmly in place as she started dancing provocatively for the crowd. Winks and kisses were thrown in every direction as she worked the crowd in to a major hype.

Glen of course couldn't help himself and let out a series of wolf whistles and some rather crude comments. Ashley turned round when she heard one voice above all the others; she scoffed when she saw that is was chubby blonde guy; like he even had a chance, though she did think that young blonde beside him had some potential.

Spencer was currently hiding her face behind her hand; being totally embarrassed by her brother's behaviour. He had no shame at all.

"Okay big guy settle down." Ashley said into Paul's mic when he had handed it over. "How about you come up here and show us how much of a stud you are…oh and bring your girlfriend too." Ashley added, motioning for the pair to climb up on to the stage.

Spencer blushed as Glen hooted and dragged her up the stairs and on to the stage; in front of hundreds of drunken teens. She had little chance of pulling against Glen; he was a huge compared to Spencer's small frame.

Giving up trying to escape Spencer stood and accepted her fate of being humiliated by her brother. Then it clicked that Ashley thought that she was Glen's girlfriend, the thought alone, made her want to be sick. Walking over to Ashley, she tapped the brunette on the shoulder gaining her attention.

"That is not my boyfriend" Spencer said, distastefully while pointing over at her brother; who was now doing some very odd and ridiculous posies. The crowd laughed as Spencer's words rang through the speakers; she was closer to the mic that she had thought.

"Hmm lucky me" Ashley grinned cheekily, before eyeing Spencer from top to bottom. She silently noted that blonde was perfect, she had it all; well she had everything that Ashley loved in a girl. The blonde blushed from the attention she was receiving from the curly haired brunette.

"Hang about, what are your names?" Paul asked, pointing the mic in Spencer and Glen's direction.

"Glen Carlin" Glen said with a little too much pride.

"Spencer" The blonde mumbled, really not wanting to be the centre of attention.

"Okay party people lets get this P.A.R.T.Y started! Okay so first things first, what are we going to start with hmm? Will it be Body shots or maybe some Crème cleaning?" Ashley asked. She pointed the microphone towards the growing crowd, waiting for their response.

Spencer's blue eyes doubled in size. She hadn't planned on taking part in any sort of contest, games or events that was traditional at these sorts of parties. The crowd screamed and chanted for the 'Crème Cleaning', not that Spencer had a clue what that involved apart from that it must involve some sort of cream.

"Crème cleaning it is." This was just one of many of Ashley's special talents, the crowd of course knew of this. They did follow the notorious partier to which ever party she was attending. Ashley had never lost at this game, and it often helped that she was always cleaning off a hot girl.

"Here we go hot shot, cream up your partner." Ashley said handing Glen one of the whip cream canisters. She grinned devilishly towards Spencer, who was again blushing and looking for the closet escape route from the stage.

"Eww, I can't lick cream off of Spencer. She's my sister." Glen spat, disgusted. He pulled a face, one that matched Clay, who was still standing in the crowd watching his siblings up on the stage. He looked on at Spencer with the deepest sympathy; he noted that she actually looked like she was going to be physically sick at the thought of it all.

"Ooh okay, well how about you pick a new partner and I'll do you sister." Ashley offered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Spencer, who of course blushed heavily. The innuendo wasn't lost on the crowd and they cheered their approval loudly.

Ashley took hold of Spencer's hand and led her over to the tables that were set out on the stage especially for this type of competition. She handed Uncle Paul the microphone and helped Spencer up on to the high table. There were camera's planted on the sides of the table, which linked up to the widescreens on the side of the stage, each camera showing different angles on what was happening.

"Oh hang on your going to have to strip to your suit sweets." Ashley purred. Spencer chuckled nervously as she hoped off the table and started to peel each item of clothing off until she was down to her navy blue bikini. She then hopped back up on to the table. She closed her eyes, wishing herself to be gone, away from here.

When the younger girl was dressing down, Ashley was practically drooling over her. Spencer had stripped slowly which made it more of a show than she had meant it to be. She hadn't even realised the crowd's reaction as she stripped down. They were most definitely, loving it. Boys and girls alike screamed of her hotness.

Paul snapped Ashley out of her fantasy of the blonde, by handing her a cream canister so that she could start setting up for the game.

The opposite team was finally assembled when Glen walked back up to the stage with a pretty red head following behind him. He picked the girl up and put her on the table, picking up the can of cream he started making the trails along her body.

"This is Candice." Glen announced as he and his partner approached the tables.

On Ashley's side she had already done Spencer's lower half, so she was moving up and onto her chest. She trailed the cream from Spencer's navel to just under her breasts.

"Umm can we move your top a little?" she asked, nervously. Normally she wouldn't have bothered asking, but Spencer was turning her mind to mush just by looking at her with her deep blue eyes. Spencer nodded letting the other girl know that's he was ok with it, her nerves were still there, but then she just started thinking about how she was about to have this gorgeous girl lick cream off her body. The crowd seemed to fade away from that point on.

The cream was squirted between her breasts and down on the dip of her collarbone. Then a cherry was placed between her teeth. It was tempting to just eat it, but Ashley had told her specifically to not do just that.

Once Glen and his partner were ready, Paul announced the rules of the game. There was only one and that was for the girls that were creamed had to come off the table as clean as they were when they got on it, which was simple enough really.

"Okay people...tongues at the ready....go!" Paul shouted just as he started the stop watch that was hanging loosely around his thick neck.

The brunette's puffy lips were already busy licking the cream off of Spencer's skin, before Paul had even finished saying go. She was working at tongue breaking speed. Finally and in less than 1 minute the cherry was being sucked dry from where it lay in Spencer's mouth.

Ashley took the cherry fully into her mouth; she then back up away from the table, pulling Spencer up with her. Once Spencer was up right, Ashley pulled a perfectly knotted cherry stork from between her plump, cherry stained lips.

The crowd began to chant her name, celebrating her victory over the egotistical blonde, who stood dumbfounded that he had lost.

"And she's done it again. Ashley Davies has just broken her own record of 1minute and 13 second, by 17 seconds. Congrats Davies, that was fast even for you." Paul announced, while patting the smug brunette on her back. "Come on girl what's your secret?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh there is no secret; this is just natural born talent baby!" Ashley shouted, raising her fists in air. The crowd laughed and chanted her name. "Oh and having a yummy girl to clean off, helps a lot as well." She laughed, eyeing Spencer hungrily.

Uncle Paul laughed, while walking back to his DJ booth shaking his head. In all of the years he had been partying with Ashley, she never ceased to amaze him. She worked the crowds like no other he knew. That really was a talent she was born with.

While Ashley continued to entertain the crowd with some story of a party she had been to the previous night, Spencer went and stood by her eldest brother, who was pouting something fierce. She looked over at the red head by his side, but quickly looked the other way. Candice was standing by Glen seemingly not bothered by the loss or of her topless state.

"Okay Ash, you and your new friend can either pick a new opposing team or you can keep the original one. It's your choice." Paul said, before turning the music up. The pairs were given a break so that the decisions could be discussed.

"What do you think Carlin, are we giving your bro another shot or shall we pick a new pair?" Ashley asked, nudging Spencer gently. The younger of the two nodded, slowly. She was sure that she didn't want to be the only Carlin to get busted by their parents if this was at any point aired on national television. Her mom would freak.

The winning pair went over to Glen and the half naked red head. It looked like the girl was trying her luck with Glen, but he seemed too bummed about losing to be paying any attention.

"Hey, you two wanna stay on or have you had enough?" Ashley asked, amusement lacing her voice. Spencer watched as Candice moved her eyes all over Ashley's body, while the red head nodding eagerly. The blonde was sure that Candice had other things on her mind. She obviously finds Ashley more interesting than Glen.

The red heads blatant interest in the popular brunette didn't go unnoticed. Ashley was just as aware as Spencer was, but she had no idea of Spencer's growing emotion, that bubbled in her stomach. It wasn't a feeling she was familiar with, nor was it a feeling she liked...was she jealous of this girl looking at Ashley like she was the girl next meal?

"Yeah sure, but I want a new partner. This chick just ain't working for me." Glen huffed, effectively breaking Candice's concentration. Her face scrunched up into a scowl, she glared angrily at the bearded blonde guy.

Spencer was attempting to hide her smiling face behind her hand, but her little giggles gave her away. And the red head wasn't happy about being dumped, which ruined her attempts for Ashley's attention.

"Shut your mouth Malibu Barbie" Candice hissed.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ashley and Glen growled, both jumping to the defence of the smaller blonde, who now stood shocked.

"I'm not from Malibu. I'm from Ohio." Spencer replied confused. She had been called a lot of things, but Malibu Barbie was an insult she just didn't get. Ashley laughed, putting her arm around the blondes shoulder. Candice huffed, spinning around and stomping off down the steps, back into the rowdy crowd.

"So can I go pick a new partner then?"Glen asked, hopefully. Ashley nodded, pulling Spencer closer to her. Spencer had to wrap her arm around Ashley's waist to make their current position comfortable. Glen had wondered off into the crowd, in search of his new partner.

"So Spencer Carlin from Ohio, are you pumped for the next event?" Ashley asked, excitedly. The girl under her arm shifted nervously, now Spencer wasn't scared, just slightly unsure of waltzing into something unawares.

"You wouldn't happen to know what the next event is would you?" She asked, unconsciously tightening her hold on Ashley's waist. The action made the partier smile brighter than before.

"Spence, I'm the guest of honour. I'm actually getting paid to be here, I'm quite popular at this time of year. A lot of stages wanted me for today, but I owe Paul." Ashley said, smirking. She actually didn't make being smug seem so bad.

"Well can you tell me the event then, since you're so in the know? And you actually get paid to party?" Spencer replied, feeling a little bit bold. The memories of her not so fun time working at the local cafe in Ohio flashed through her mind.

"Well since you are mine during these events, I guess I can spill. We are going to be doing body shots. And when I say 'we' I mean you are going to be doing body shots...off of me." She replied grinning happily. Clearly having no issue with how things were turning out. The panicked expression of the blondes face made her laugh. "Don't worry sweets, its milk shots, with honey trials and strawberries." She assured her with a wink.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief. She did not handle liquor well at all, it went straight to her head every time and she would have almost certainly embarrass herself in front of hundreds of people had it been alcohol shots.

"This task does get a bit sticky though Spence. You have the milk to drink, then the honey to lick off of my body and then finally the strawberry to take from my mouth." Ashley whispered against the blonde's ear. When she pulled back a little, Spencer saw that her eyes were darker than before.

Spencer's cheek took on their red hue when Ashley's hand fell from her shoulder, heading lower till it was close to ass, but still on her hip somewhat. The blush only got worse as Ashley squeezed the tender flesh under hand firmly.

The squeezing of the blondes hip got a bit tighter, enough so, that it was starting to ache. Spencer tried nudging the brunette, but looking up at the older girl showed that she was in a world of her own; Ashley's eyes had glazed over. Spencer started to wave her hand in front the girls face, but that wasn't working either, so she went with something that was unlikely to fail.

With her fingers tensed and ready to strike, Spencer moved quickly and gave Ashley's tan hand a swift pinch. Coming out of her Spencer induced fantasy, Ashley yelped as the pinches sting started to tingle up her arm.

"What was that for?" She asked her face filled with upset curiosity. She was thoroughly enjoying herself in her fantasy.

"Well your squeezing the life out of my hip, it was starting to go numb." Spencer stated, smiling joyfully as a blush worked its way up Ashley's slender neck and onto her cheeks, which in Spencer's opinion made her look utterly adorable.

"Ah right. Sorry about that." Ashley murmured her own embarrassment shocked her. She never blushed; it was she that made other's blush.

A silence took over the pair, well about as silent as it could be with a rowdy crowd dancing and scream only a meters away. It was broken when a whistle sounded out over the speakers. Then even the crowd was silent.

"Okay party people, its time for the last event." Paul shouted. The crowd screamed their want and approval. This made Spencer blush again, as she knew that it was now her turn to lick a sticky substance off of Ashley, in front of hundreds of horny and quite possibly drunk adolescences. This was going to another first for the youngest Carlin, which did excite her a little.

"Ok Spencer lets get this show on the road. Honey me up sweets." Ashley grinned, wiggling her eyebrow suggestively. She started laughing as Spencer ducked her head down; she grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her back over to the tables. Ashley got up on to the tables, waiting, while Spencer stood still staring at her not knowing what to do with herself.

"Babe you need to get that honey on me." Ashley said, while handing the blonde a lady shaped bottle of honey. Once Spencer's shaky hand took to bottle, Ashley got herself into a comfortable position; waiting for the sticky liquid that she knew would make her skin tingle.

She started to giggle as Spencer hesitantly poured honey where Ashley's fingers trailed; showing her the correct way to set the three trail lines. When Spencer accidently poured some honey over Ashley's finger, the brunette went to stuck it off; bit found that her hand was too intercepted by Spencer.

Feeling bolder and more confident than before, Spencer took a hold of Ashley hand before it reached her mouth, quickly she took the brunettes honey covered finger into her mouth. Her tongue swirled over Ashley's finger. Flicking the tip gently with her tongue, this got a soft moan from the girl lying upon the table.

Spencer smirked as Ashley groaned when she released her finger from between her supple lips. Ashley pouted, while she watched Spencer lick her lips slowly; savouring the flavour of the honey that stuck to her tongue.

Laughing slightly, Spencer placed a strawberry in between Ashley's teeth, but not before placing a quick kiss there. She was feeling very brave at the moment and Ashley simply couldn't get enough of the blonde's boldness. She wasn't teased to this extent often and even when she was teased by girls, she at least knew she would get them in the end, but with Spencer she couldn't be sure.

To Spencer's right she saw Glen bent over his partner, ready for the go. So she too got herself into position, well actually she didn't really move she stood, taking deep breathes preparing herself for the go.

"Okay participants remember you must do everything in the correct order, or else it's a fail. That means the honey first, and then the milk shot, and then the strawberry ok? Go!" Paul shouted. Spencer was a bit slow off the mark, but her fast tongue made up for her slow start. The pressure of Ashley's un-broken record was only making her move faster, as was the subtle moans coming from the brunette lying on the table.

The milk went down soothingly, taking away the sticky roughness of the honey that had coated her throat. Her mouth was soon fastened onto Ashley's taking the strawberry. Admittedly not as quickly as she could have, but in her defence Ashley had held her head and kissed her hard, when she had tried to take it.

Pulling back, Spencer gasped for air. Talk about taking a girl's breathe away. Recovering quickly Spencer looked over to see how her brother was fairing at this new game. And to her surprise and delight, her so called sex god of a brother was just taking the milk shot. Clearly he had exaggerated in his talents.

Suddenly Paul grabbed a hold of Spencer's hand and pumped it into the air along with his own; she shook it around something fierce. The blonde looked horrified as she was paraded around the stage, her hand being held high without her consent.

"That is one talented tongue Miss Carlin" Ashley husked in the girls ear, sex laced her voice. Spencer just wanted to drop, her legs nearly folding beneath her when Ashley nipped her ear.

Of course the younger started to blush when she noticed that Paul had put her and Ashley in the centre of the stage, all eyes upon them. She dropped her head as she unsuccessfully tried to get the hand that Paul was shaking around back.

"And we have our champions. Let's hear it for Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin!" Paul hooted and whooped along with the crowd, he then finally let Spencer's hand go back to her side. The crowd screamed and chanted out their names as loud as they possibly could.

Ashley grinned like a mad woman, soaking up the crowd's energy. In the background the chorus to Queen's 'we are the champions' played through the speakers. Smiling smugly Ashley threw her arm around Spencer's shoulders and gave her a cheeky grin and quick peck on the cheek.

Subtly Ashley slipped a piece of card into the cup of Spencer's bikini top; she smirked and winked when Spencer looked up at her curiously. And without a word a one last wave and dramatic bow tot he crowd Ashley slipped off of the stage, using the back steps.

The music started up again at its ear popping volume. Spencer took this as her cue to leave the stage, on her way off she grabbed a hold of a pouting Glen's hand and dragged him off the stage along with her.

After dancing a little with some of the other partiers, the Carlin offspring decided that it was time to head back to the hotel and settle in properly. Clay and Glen were up front talking away, well it was more like Clay was listen half heartedly while Glen moaned and groaned about losing to his little sister at tasks that her consider to be his speciality.

Ignoring her brothers, Spencer studied the card that she held tightly in her hand. It was the card that Ashley had slipped into her top. All that was printed on the pristine whit card was the hotel name and its number. Being totally confused about what she was meant to be doing with the card, she decided not to think too much on it. It wasn't like she was planning on seeing Ashley again anyway.

~*~

By 10:00pm Glen and Clay were knocked out in their beds. Spencer on the other hand was having trouble sleeping on the lumpy sofa bed where she had no choice, but to sleep. As when they first arrived she was the last to enter the room, so her oh so considerate brothers had already claimed the single beds.

Well actually Glen claimed the double, but there was no way in hell that she was going to share a bed with her brother. Was it not punishment enough that she had to share the same genes with the blonde idiot? Well unfortunately you can't choose your family.

Having enough of laying around restlessly, Spencer decided to have a wonder round the hotel. Maybe locate a swimming pool or some sort of spa, or just any place in general that she could escape to without her brothers following.

During Spencer's fifteen minute walk down the empty halls, all she had managed to do was locate a vending machine and somehow managed to take a wrong turn somewhere along the stretch of halls, because she had lost herself somewhere in the area of the rooms numbered in their 1000's.

She paced for a few seconds, taping her forehead with her pointer finger, trying to make the directions come to the front of her mind, so that she could make her way back before morning. Since that wasn't working she decided to follow her instincts and went left then a right, and then another right.

Soon enough she was at the hotel lobby. Spencer figured she was just going to have to ask directions, even though it was going to make her look completely ridiculous for having got herself lost. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing small shorts and a sleeping shirt with a rabbit on it. It wasn't like she was planning on anyone seeing her choice of pyjamas.

"Excuse me" She asked, tapping the bell lightly, signalling for the receptionist's attention. She was greeted by a warm smile.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked. Spencer peered closer at the woman's badge. Cindy Locks? The name floated around Spencer's thoughts for a while, for some reason she wanted to laugh, but didn't know why. It was just one of those things.

"Yeah I umm seem to have gotten myself lost. I was walking around and I forgot where my room was." Spencer informed the hotel worker, sheepishly.

"Don't worry honey, it happens all the time. I just need you to tell me what name the reservation is under?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Oh right, its Carlin." The blonde replied, sighing with relief. It was nice feeling knowing that she wasn't going to have to sleep in the hotel lobby or even on the beach if she gets kicked out of the place; you know in case they think she's a bum.

She waited patiently while Cindy looked through the hotels booking database. Leaning her elbows on the reception desks, she looked around the lobby, strangely though there was quite a bit of bustle. From what Spencer could tell it was all the drunken partiers were just now coming back from which ever party they were draining their brain cells at.

As her eyes scanned the crowd, she was tapped on her shoulder by Cindy; having completely forgot about the receptionist while she watched to girls making out behind one of the many potted plants.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you Miss Carlin. Your room is on the second level, end corridor, left side. Would you like for me to escort you there?" Cindy asked, slyly eyeing the blonde up and down. It made a change from all the dribbling drunkards she was used to asking her for assistance.

"That won't be necessary Candy. I'll take care of Miss Carlin." A voice from behind interrupted. Spencer whipped round; the husky voice was very familiar; well it had been on repeat in the blondes mind since the beach party.

"Oh hello Miss Davies, I didn't see you there. And my name is Cindy." Cindy faked cheerfully. It was obvious from the look the curly haired girl was giving her, that she was not going to be entertaining Miss Carlin like she had intended to.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Now if you could please follow me Miss Carlin, I'll show you to your room." Ashley said, politely motioning for Spencer to follow her towards the elevator. When they were safely in the metal contraption, they began the ascent to the 8th level, which confused Spencer. She was sure that Cindy Locks had specifically said that her room was on the second floor of the hotel.

"You know you should be a little more careful Spence. Cindy isn't all smiles, like she looks. She is quite the seductress that one." Ashley said laughing, whilst bumping shoulders with the blonde at her side.

"Well now I know for the next time." Spencer replied, laughing when Ashley's face dropped.

"What do you mean next time? What...did you want her to take you to your room, to your bed?" Ashley asked, shocked. Spencer could see that Ashley was getting herself in tizzy over it. And as much as she was enjoying the jealously building in the brunettes eyes, she thought best not to push too far.

"No of course not, my brothers share the same suite." Spencer replied, shrugging as if it was obvious.

"So you would have slept with Cindy if you had your own room?" Ashley asked. It was the same as her first question, just with a bit of re-wording. She got the same negative response. Spencer shook her head firmly twice. It was clear that Ashley did not like Cindy's advancements on the blonde she had set her sights on.

The elevator finally dinged its arrival of the 8th level. Stepping out first Ashley took the lead, heading further down the hall way, till they reached some steps. Fourteen steps later and they stood before a single door labelled 'The Hive'.

Ashley smiled at Spencer, before opening the door to her room. The Hive was in fact the pent house suite; it was never available for others to stay in as it belonged to Ashley and Ashley alone. She didn't live there, but when she was in Maui, this was where she was found.

When Spencer stepped inside, she was nearly blinded by all the shades of yellows and all of the gold trimmings on the furniture. As her eyes adjusted to the room, she saw that it was oddly furnished. Everything was antique, but with a modern edge at the same time. And there was not a pillow out of place.

"Wow, you definitely have the best room of the place huh?" Spencer laughed, spinning around to get a good long look of room.

"Being a hotel heiress does have its benefits, yes." Ashley responded casually. Taken off guard with Ashley's response, Spencer froze, blinking twice before shaking her head clear. To Spencer it sounded like Ashley didn't honestly care for her fortune, she decided that she wasn't going to get into anything deep right now, as she just wanted to enjoy what little time she had with the feisty brunette.

"So what are we going to do now?" Spencer asked, still looking round.

"Uh well if you don't want to head back to your room, we could watch a movie and eat ice cream or something." The brunette replied nervously.

"What ice cream?" Spencer asked, chirping up immediately at the thought of cool creamy dessert. Ashley looked over at the blonde eyebrows high, seeing how excited she was getting over being offered some ice cream. It was nice, since most people were so reserved around her.

"I have what ever flavour you want Spence" she replied licking her lips seductively. Spencer tried to swallow, but her throat was too dry. Her eyes watched Ashley's tongue flick at her ice white teeth.

"Surprise me." She choked.

She watched as Ashley waltzed her way into the open kitchen area, and started rummaging through the freezer. Three tubs were taken from the freezer; her view was then blocked by Ashley's back as she started on fixing a bowl each for them.

"Hey Spence, can you pick the movie while I do this". Immediately jumping off of the couch that she had only just sat on, Spencer zeroed in on the wall covering DVD selection. Taking her task seriously, since this film could make or break the so far comfortable aura of the room and company. Her finger moved across each box set, finally landing on Hangover; you can't go wrong with a comedy right?

Once the disc was in hand, Spencer skipped over to the overly large TV and fiddle with the DVD player. A giggle disturbed her concentration, looking over her shoulder she saw that Ashley was standing in the arch way, a huge smirk on her face, while holding the two bowls of Ice cream.

"What's so funny?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Nothing, I've just never seen a double digit aged person skip before." Ashley's giggles turned into out right laughter, nearly dropping the bowls in the process of trying to hold her stomach. Spencer rescued the ice cream and left Ashley laughing where she stood. She continued to pout while she worked the DVD player and TV.

When her laughter died down, Ashley made her way over to the pouting blonde. She then did something that she didn't think she was ever comfortable in doing in non seductive way. She walked up quietly behind Spencer, and then gently wrapped her arms around her waist, circling them just under Spencer's breasts.

"I'm sorry, it was just so cute. It was adorable really." She whispered, against the younger girl's neck. Spencer shivered against her, feeling Ashley's breasts pressed up against her back. She knew Ashley had felt her shiver, and could easily see Ashley smirking in her mind.

Careful not to dislodge Ashley's arms from around her, Spencer turned round to face the smiling brunette. Just as Ashley opened her mouth to talk, Spencer mashed their lips together. Shaking off the surprise Ashley was quick to kiss back.

To her own embarrassment Ashley whimpered loudly, as Spencer's tongue snaked out and across her bottom lips, before taking it between her teeth, nipping at it gently. Spencer's arms wrapped around Ashley's shoulder, pulling her closer while she fought against Ashley's tongue.

Five minutes of fighting felt like a lifetime, Spencer won out, taking full control over Ashley's mouth. The dominance flowing from the young blonde made Ashley groan happily.

Walking backwards Spencer guided Ashley towards the couch, once Spencer's knees hit the edge she lowered herself down to a sitting position. Ashley settled herself down on Spencer's lap; she wiggled a little to get comfortable. A hard and sharp shift forward got a moan from deep within the blonde.

A small tanned hand sneaked down and under Spencer's shirt, starting to make slow circles on her toned stomach, making the blonde sigh contently. Spencer could easily fall asleep while having her stomach rubbed, but she didn't want to sleep, well not yet anyway.

Having her hand stopped from moving made Ashley pull back with concerned look on her face, again before she could say anything she stopped, as Spencer moving her hand up to her braless chest. Spencer licked her lips and moaned after she had squeezed Ashley's hand a little, which made Ashley's cupping hand squeeze.

Once Spencer's hand dropped from her own, Ashley snapped out of her lusty daze and took it upon her self to massage the blonde's pert breast; she could feel the nipple start to harden under her palm. If only she could see what she was doing, that would make her day.

"That was so hot Spence." Ashley husked, she had expected to be taking the lead in this, but it was all Spencer. This wasn't the shy girl that was on the stage at the beach party. She didn't know which side of she liked better, so she settled on just simply liking Spencer as she was at any time.

Spencer's protesting whimpers brought her out of her thoughts; she looked down at the blonde she was seated on.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Ashley asked. She went to pull her hand away, but Spencer's hand covered it from over her shirt.

"You were stopped, so not cool Ashley." Spencer answered laughing slightly. Again she squeezed Ashley's hand. Making herself moan with the pressure she was putting on the brunette's palm.

"Sorry...sorry" Ashley breathed, lowering her head down as to catch the blondes lips with hers. Her hand returned to stroking and periodically squeezing, feeling Spencer's small but hard nipple pressing against the underside of her palm.

A hard pinch to the blonde's nipple made her bite down on Ashley's bottom lip hard. The brunette moaned heavily, as her lip started to throb from the sharp pain. The dampness in her panties was starting to make her fidget on Spencer's lap; she started to grind against Spencer's taut stomach.

Not wanting Ashley to lose balance or anything that would cause her to stop, Spencer took a hold of her hips. Helping to drag Ashley back and forth on her lap. The friction was turning that burning sensation into a boiling pain. The fabric had to go.

She tugged persistently at Ashley's tight red shirt, silently asking for her to take it off. Ashley huffed as she had to take her hand away from Spencer's chest to be able to get her shirt off properly. With it finally off, her hand was straight back to its previous workings.

Spencer gradually moved her kisses her kisses south, to Ashley's neck. She licked gently over the pulsing flesh, before attaching her teeth and sucking firmly. Ashley's hips ground deeper into the blonde as Spencer started to suck harder at her neck. She then started kissing up the brunette's neck to her ear.

"Bed?" Spencer whispered in Ashley. The older girl sighed as Spencer gently sucked on her earlobe.

"First door, left side." Ashley squealed as Spencer shifted forward, putting momentum behind her so she was able to easily push up off the couch, with Ashley's legs firmly wrapped around her waist.

When they finally tumbled onto the bed, Spencer was surprised that she had actually managed to carry Ashley for the whole journey without any incidents happening. At least gym class finally did something to make her happy for once.

Spencer climbed on top of the sprawled out brunette, she watched the older girl's chest ride and fall rapidly. Meeting Ashley's eye she smiled shyly, she had been so caught up in the excitement that she hadn't even realised how dominant she was being. Not that Ashley looked like she was complaining, maybe she liked being dominated?

Grinning Spencer bent down to reach Ashley's lips with her own. A slick tongue swiped across her lips, frowning Spencer waited for the brunette to try and turn the table again, and when she did Spencer quickly but gently took that slick tongue between her teeth.

The capture of her tongue made Ashley yelp and open her eyes on shock. This had never happened before; well she had never been topped before so she really shouldn't feel so shocked about it all. She looked nervously at Spencer, who had a smirk on her lips.

Spencer let Ashley's tongue go only to re-capture it again with her lips. She teasingly sucked on Ashley's tongue, soothing any pain that her teeth might have caused. Ashley moaned deeply, she moved her head up and covered the blonde's mouth with her own.

Pulling back Spencer sat up straight, so that she straddled Ashley's waist. Again she smiled; her hands wondered down to her won shirt and started to lift it off of herself. Ashley swallowed to try and wet her throat as Spencer flung her top off and away from the bed.

Slowly Ashley's hands slide up Spencer's waist, she kept moving them higher till she reached the underside of Spencer's breast. The blonde gasped when Ashley shot up into a sitting position, the brunette's mouth was immediately attached to her nipple, sucking and nibbling roughly.

Spencer pushed forward so that Ashley was once again in a lying down position; her mouth was still firmly attached to the blonde's chest. The groans from Spencer only egged her on.

Again Spencer pulled away, but only so she could claim Ashley's lips instead. They were kissing hard enough for Ashley to be pressed more firmly into the mattress. Spencer's kisses moved from Ashley's mouth and down her chin, to her neck, where she spent a few minutes suckling, before moving down to the girls chest. She gave similar attention to Ashley that she herself had been given.

The blonde's hips grinding gently into Ashley, their centres barely even meeting. Trying to get more pressure Ashley grabbed Spencer's ass, and tried to pull the younger girl into her, she succeed in nothing, but she got a sharp nip on the side of her breast for the attempt.

"Spencer, please" Ashley whined, teasing was good, but she had been teased by the blonde all day or at least that's what it felt like.

Seeming to be listen Spencer started moving her kisses lower, leading down Ashley's toned stomach. She stopped once she reached the border of Ashley's bottoms. Grabbing the hem Spencer quickly pulled them down, along with Ashley's panties. She was aided by Ashley lifting her hips off the bed; she wanted them off just as much as Spencer if not more.

Getting back on her knee's Spencer pulled her pyjama pants off, leaving her panties on for the time being. Now that she had more freedom to move, Spencer moved down so that she was sitting between Ashley's legs.

She bent over, her hand gently cupped Ashley's warm cheek. Spencer quickly kissed the brunette's lips before pulling back. Her hand that was on Ashley's cheek slide down her neck, then down her chest and over her stomach, till it came to a stop at the apex of the older girl's thighs.

Looking over the tan girl beneath Spencer thanked the heavens for giving her this moment. Her hand stroked Ashley's clean shaven centre slowly. Ashley groaned and bucked her hips, silently asking for more. Nodding to herself Spencer got herself comfortable between Ashley's legs.

A swipe of Spencer's tongue made Ashley take in a sharp breath. Spencer started to drag her tongue up and down Ashley's slit, when she started to suck on Ashley's clit, she was held there by Ashley's hand taking a strong hold of her hair.

The switching between sucking, flicking and biting was making Ashley squirm, making it hard for Spencer to keep the girl down. Spencer placed her left hand on Ashley's lower stomach trying to hold the girl down. When that didn't work, she stopped and moved up so that her body was covering Ashley, pressing down enough that Ashley could breathe, but couldn't move all that much.

"Ugh why you stop?" Ashley panted, her eyes now open. Her dark eyes focused on Spencer's flushed face, her juices were smeared slightly on the blonde's lips.

"So I could hold you down, while I did this." Spencer breathed. Her hand that was cupping Ashley, moved down so that her fingers ran down the brunette's slit. Ashley's eyes scrunched closed as she moaned again when Spencer pinched her clit between two fingers.

When her fingers were slick enough, Spencer used her middle finger to tease Ashley's entrance. Spencer could feel Ashley trying to move her body closer to her finger, but she just pressed her back down.

Not liking the teasing Ashley moved her head to the side and bite down on Spencer's neck making the blond hiss. Growling Spencer pushed the two fingers that were teasing straight up and into the squirming girl beneath her.

"Shi-Spencer!" Ashley hissed the quick buck of her hips nearly removed Spencer, but luckily Spencer was anchored down by her hand...and Ashley. "Make me cum Spencer" Ashley husked in her ear.

Spencer started off slowly, but as soon as her fingers were able to move with plenty of ease she moved a bit quicker, her finger hooked on every downward pull, which put added pressure on Ashley's G-spot.

She started to pump her fingers in and out faster as Ashley continued to moan heavily and on the odd stroke she screamed pleasurably as Spencer's palm would accidently press down on her hardened clit.

"Come on Ash, cum baby." Spencer panted, she was finding tighter inside of Ashley, which was making it harder for her fingers to move at the increasing pace. So she had to change tactic and had to sit up slightly so she could use her other hand to rub at Ashley's clit.

"Ugh Spencer! I'm cumming, I'm cumming" Ashley screams were muffled as she had pushed her face into the fluffy pillow that lay by her head. "Thank you." She panted, her body still quivering from the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Spencer!" The scream vibrated in the blondes ears, making her shoot up from where she had fallen next to Ashley in her exhaustion.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Was it me?" The questions rushed out of her mouth within one breath. When she hover slightly over her lover, she noted that there was no look of pain or distress only a satisfied smile and calming eyes were seen.

"I can't wait to meet you Spencer Carlin." Ashley whispered as she lift sweat sheeted body up and placed a light kiss on Spencer's lips.

"Spencer!" Spencer cringed at the voice in her ears. She was beyond confused at this point. She became even more confused when Ashley was gently pushing her away, backwards it seemed. Spencer screamed when she fell off the bed entirely and started to freefall into blurry lights.

"Get up loser!" The voice was back. Spencer shot up panting in a panic, she felt all over her body checking for injuries or missing limbs. Nope it was all there, though her pyjamas were soaked through and embarrassingly not just with sweat. Looking round she took in the contents of the room...her room in Ohio.

"Holy shit" Spencer whispered in shock. It had felt so real, how could that have been a dream, she had never in her life dreamt of something that felt so real.

"Spencer!" The door burst open, revealing an annoyed looking Glen Carlin, out of instinct Spencer yanked up her blanket to cover herself, though she was tempted to scream she didn't.

"Mum said we have to take you with us, so get up and get ready!" He yelled.

"Where?" Spencer asked not moving an inch.

"Maui now get your ass packed." Glen replied, and then quickly left leaving Spencer to get ready.

Spencer sat wide eyed on her bed; she blinked a few times before shakily getting herself out of bed. There was no way this could be real.

"Just a coincidence." She muttered, trying to convince herself that it was nothing to fry her mind about.

It didn't take long for Spencer to have herself packed for the trip; she packed the entire bikini selection that she owned. Three hours later Spencer was stuck between her two brothers in the cramped family salon on their way to the airport.

"You kids excited?" Arthur asked from behind the wheel, looking at his children through the rear view mirror. Clay smiled quickly, and then went back to reading his non-fictional science book. Spencer shrugged; going to Maui wasn't really on her list of places to be this summer.

"Duh, Ashley Davies-"Glen blabbed on, but Spencer stopped listening after hearing the girls name. Her hyperventilating went un-notice by the cars inhabitants. This can not be just a coincidence, Spencer's dream continued to play over and over the whole trip.

"See you soon Ashley Davies." Spencer whispered to her as the plane took off towards where her dream girl waited for her.


End file.
